


Permission

by HYPERFocused



Series: Into The Great Wide Open [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Permission

Sometimes Ray isn’t sure what Fraser wants. He’s the master of self denial. He’d trample on his own campfire if its’ flames gave him more comfort than he felt he deserved. Other times it’s almost clear, if only he’d just ask, Ray would gladly give it.

Fraser never asks in words. Just moves closer in the night, and feigns sleep when Ray cant help but stir.  
Ray knows what he wants, though. He vacillates between hope and fear, panic thrown in for variation. He spoons some more of Fraser’s rutabaga stew, pretending it’s the dishes' spices that are making him flush


End file.
